Apprentice Academy/Characters
Apprentices Aquapaw She is a blue-gray she-cat with huge, pale silver eyes. She loves gossip and is one of the most popular she-cats from the junior apprentices. Future: Hunter Hiddensun Lilacpaw She is a dark brown she-cat with very brigth green eyes. She is very friendly and is Flashpaw's best friend. Younger of the litter. Future: Mentor Hiddensun Flashpaw He is a black tom with white paws and bright amber eyes. He is friendly and handsome, but prefers to stay away from everybody most of the time except for his close friend, Lilacpaw. Future: Builder Hiddensun Sunnypaw She is a brigth ginger she-cat with very faint tabby marks and a whiet tipped tail with dark blue eyes. Sshe loves collecting things liek feathers and shiny objects, and has know Aquapaw since they were kits. Future: Carer Hiddensun Wildpaw He is a strong black tabby tom with brigh green eyes. He is very active and adventurous. He likes to flirt with she-cats. Future: Undecided Hiddensun Honeypaw She is a cream she-cat with aquamarine eyes. She is very kind and helpful. Oldest litter from Lilacpaw and Applepaw. Future: Queen Helper Hiddensun Applepaw She is a dark toroiseshell she-cat with frosty blue eyes and a bushy tail. She is attractive and takes pride in it. She is very annoying and loves bothering her sisters. Future: Undecided Hiddensun Leafpaw She is a light grey tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes. She is stubborn and curious. Leafpaw has a major crush on Rushpaw, but doesn't know if he likes her. Future: Fighter Leafy Rushpaw He is a sleek brown brown tom with stripes along his tail with amber eyes. He is sneaky and rebellious. Future: Hunter Leafy Birdpaw She is black she-cat with blue eyes. She is friendly and outgoing. She likes Darkpaw. Future: Fighter Birdwing Darkpaw He is a Brownfurred tom with amber eyes. He is quiet and proud. He has a crush on Birdpaw. Future: Fighter Birdwing Bramblepaw She is a silver tabby with blue eyes. She has a long rake of claws down her left side of face from a dog. Other then that, she's relly pretty. She is smart and friendly. She loves to hear the latest gossip though and to pass it on. A loyal friend and cat. Has a mayor crush on Brightpaw. Future: Mentor Artimas Hunter Brightpaw He is a sandy gray tom with amber eyes. He is very stubborn but a loyal friend. He has a mayor crush on Bramblepaw. Future: Fighter Artimas Hunter Maplepaw She is a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She absolutely hates gossip, but is kind and funny. Also has determination, which is really strong. Future: healer Maplefern Waterpaw She is a dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. She is eccentric, witty, sarcastic and clever Future: Hunt Maplefern Bluepaw A blueish grey she-cat with ice blue eyes and white paws A fierce fighter, almost overly-courageous. Never gives up until she has no choice. Future: Fighter Maplefern Cinderpaw She is a fluffy grey she-cat with big blue eyes Normally hyper and excitable. if problem is her fault, freaks out and panics. Future: Healer Maplefern Brookpaw She is a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Ruinstone and Snowheart. Brookpaw is very defensive. She is also stubborn and wild, and absolutely hates it when her parents (or any other warrior) tries to give her advice. Future: Prey-Sorter (Chosen by her parents in an attempt to keep her safe- she really doesn't like this though.) Shistar Shinepaw She is a glossy sleek golden she-cat with forest-green eyes. Clever, fun, bold, energetic and mischievous. A bit old. Future: Fighter/Mentor Shinestar Leopardpaw She is a ginger she-cat with classic tabby stripe with dark blue eyes. She is witty, but shy and sort of a loner- basically, only has one or two friends. She doesn't really trust most cats. Future: Healer or Mentor... Leopardkit Rainpaw She is a skinny dark blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes. Jumpy, somewhat paranoid; hair-trigger temper, but she has a soft heart once you get to know her Future: Hunter Raven Coldpaw She is a light gray tom with piercing blue eyes. Selfish, snobbish, has no friends. Almost a warrior-Name: Coldheart. Would probably be an bully who bullies cats for their prey. Possibly the main antagonist... Future: Fighter Moonflight Poppypaw She is a dark brown tabby she-cat. White paws and chest. She has silver blue eyes. Friendly yet quiet. Shy yet brave. Future: Hunter Pebbleshine Spiritpaw She is a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes. Speedy and swift. An eager learner and good at hunting, jumping, climbing and swimming. Kind and couragous. Very honest. Future: A builder Birchy Cheetahpaw Golden with black spots with gold eyes. Very cheeky and sarcastic. Impatient but careful. Very fast. Future: Messenger Birchy Blossompaw Tortoiseshell with green eyes she-cat. Silent and swift. Used to be a Loner and knows many things already. Could have any future job. Future: Unknown. Helps with all jobs. Birchy Creekpaw Blue-grey she-cat. Has dark grey flecks all over her pelt. Has stunning amber-orange eyes. A bit of a loner. Only likes to have a few close friends, but keeps in touch with other cats. She is very kind toward cats that are younger or weaker than her and gives great advice. (Creekfire) Future: Mentor RainfireOfWind Icepaw Black tom with white paws. His claws are strangly white. He has pale green eyes. Very outgoing. Loves to make cats laugh and does a good job of it. He finds ways to make things fun and enjoys the company of cats. (Iceclaw) Falls in love with Creekpaw. Future: Mentor RainfireOfWind Silentpaw She is a medium haired chocolate brown she-cat with honey-brown eyes. Her fur is very smooth and silky. Very shy, quiet, fast, and grounded. Loves to hear gossip, but doesn't spread it. Only likes to talk when other cats speak to her or she feels like she has to comment. Loves to stargaze and often does it late hours into the night. (Silentspirit) Future: Mostly Messenger and a bit queen helper RainfireOfWind Blazepaw A ginger and black tom Amber eyes. Love to be around cats and stands up for who he cares about. Poppypaws best-friend. Fighter Pebbleshine Wetpaw Dark grey pelt with yellow eyes. Friendly, energetic, and brave Fighter Wetstream Shadepaw He is a dark gray tom with gleaming amber eyes. Mentor Icestorm123 Flowerpaw Tortoiseshell-furred she-cat with yellow eyes. Fun and happy and engergetic. Very hyper. Fighter Cloverfang Leader Brackenstar Big dark ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes. He is very fierce and loyal, and will risk his lief for his clan. Raven Deputy Nigthshadow Black tom with fierce pale green eyes. He is a very strong fighter and hunter. Good deputy. Father of Shadepaw. Hiddensun Thrid-Command Settingsun A shorthaired she-cat. She has light ginger fur across her back and top of her head. Her muzzle and underbody are cream. She has a stripe across her back and a striped tail. Brilliant blue eyes. Trust-worthy and advisable. Good at all the positions and will mentor three at a time if nessisary. Birchy Sights Wildberry Fluffy cream she-cat with pale heather eyes. She is very wise and caring. Mother of Honeypaw, Applepaw and Lilacpaw. Sights Hiddensun Healer Snowheart She is a sleek snow-white she-cat with blue, like frozen ice. Snowheart is a sweet young she-cat, but is very over-protective of her only kit, Brookpaw. Healer Shistar Darkfrost Black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Cold and disapproving, usually too busy for her daughter, Rainpaw. Healer Raven Messenger Cloudflight Fluffy, longlegged white she-cat with amber eyes. Brisk, businesslike, a little harsh sometimes Messenger Raven Pineshadow Black tom with green eyes. Messenger Leopardkit Mentors Ruinstone She is a muscular tom with stone-gray fur with green eyes. Ruinstone is a friendly cat, but very over-protective of his only kit, Brookpaw. Mentor Shistar Blackheart He is a black tom with dangerous gold eyes. Mean and nasty. (Snape - HP) Mentor Moonflight Sweetmelody She is a very pale silver she-cat with very pale amber eyes. She is very sweet and every apprentice wants her as their mentor. Mentor Hiddensun Rushingriver A black she cat with a white-river like underbelly and chest. With aqua blue eyes. Joking and kind, a young cat. She's stern when she needs to be and tough. Fighter and Hunter in her spare time, mentor most of the time. Artimas Hunter Ripplepelt A black she-cat with white spots and a long tail. Green eyes Can be strict but fun at times. Mother of Blazepaw. Mentor Pebbleshine Guards Eagleclaw Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; authoritative and ambitious. Guard Raven Hollyflower Gray she-cat with white patches with amber eyes. Quiet, but still friendly Guard Leopardkit Fighters Whisperwing Sleek grey tabby with bright blue she-cat. Quiet and patient- she's very skilled as a Fighter. Sharp and edgy sometimes. Very kind. If she has no Apprentice, she'll help out with others who need mentoring. Fighter Birchy Spottedwing Lithe dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes. Bright and friendly normally, but fierce and aggressive when fighting or protecting ValleyClan. Ravenflight92 Hunters Mistypetal She is a dark blue-gray she cat with bright blue eyes. Clever, funny, outgoing Hunter Shinestar Toadpelt White tom with dark, dark gray black patches and yellow eyes. A bit shy, but NOT NOT NOT as much as his mate, Ivyfoot. Hunter Leopardkit Larkfeather tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Grumpy when irritated, but otherwise caring. Can be very bossy. Hunter Maplefern Prey-Sorters Lilycloud Creamy brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Friendly and bright; a bit of a ditz sometimes; loves to gossip Prey-sorter Raven Birchwing Pale gray tabby she-cat with a limping paw. [only surviver of Jayfern's litter] with golden-yellow eyes. Always cheerful. Prey-sorter Leopardkit Builder Pineheart Brown tabby tom with a white tail tip. Amber eyes. He loves being outside and is funny all the time. Father of Poppypaw. Builder Pebbleshine Carers Fernleaf Mottled gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Easygoing and friendly Carer Raven Queen Helpers Cherryblossom Ginger and white with green she-cat. Kind and caring. Gentle and swift. Queen Helper Birchy Elder-Carer Applepelt Small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Outgoing and full of laughs. Elder-carer Leopardkit Queens Ivyfoot Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mysterious and not at all talkative. Mate: Toadpelt. Queen, but usually Fighter. Leopardkit Frostfern A white she-cat with green eyes. She is kind, patient, and good at dealing with kits. she stays to help all queens with their kits. A queen helper and a queen. Artimas Hunter Jayfern Tough she-cat with a black pelt with green eyes. Many experiences in her life have been unpleasant. Mother of Birchwing. Builder. late mate's kits Leopardkit Larchfur brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Messenger Maplefern Goldfoot A black she-cat with long, flowing fur and golden feet. Blue eyes. Very fast and speedy; fun to be around though she is sensible most of the time. She doesn't know who her mate is. (expectign kits) Hunter Birchy Kits Lakekit Blue-gray tom with brown eyes. Energetic and playful. Ivyfoot and Toadpelt's kit. Future- Fighter Leopardkit Specklekit Small Brown dappled she cat with lovely green eyes. A bit shy, but often warms up to her friends. Ivyfoot and Toadpelt's kit. Future- Hunter/ Queen Helper- undecided Leopardkit Snowkit A white she-kit with a gray marking on her head. She's more scared then her littermate, but just as excited to go to the academy! Frostfern's kit. In the future she is a healer and a queen helper. Warrior name is Snowleaf. Artimas Hunter Swirlkit A white she-kit with gray swirls on her body. She's brave and loyal but can be harsh sometimes. Frostfern's kit. She wants to be a fighter. Warrior name is Swirlstream. Artimas Hunter Stormkit Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes (warrior name is Stormfeather). Proud and stands up for what she believes in Future: Fighter Maplefern Waterkit Fluffy grey she-cat with blue eyes (warrior name is Watersplash). Shyer and queiter than her sister, but fierce when angry. Future: Undecided Maplefern Firekit Serious orange tom with amber eyes. Future: Hunter Leopardkit Skykit White she-kit with light-blue eyes. Future: Fighter Leopardkit Crowkit Black tom with green eyes. Future: Guard Leopardkit Elders Whitefeather A white she-cat with bright green eyes. Her fur is long and silky. Very kind and layed back Elder RainfireOfWind Nightwalker Black tom with dark green eyes. A total loner. Only enjoys talking to Whitefeather. Very strong and almost never gets sick Elder RainfireOfWind Future Kits: Jayfern's Kits Maplekit Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. Fast, daring kit. Future Job: Guard. Oakkit Gray tom with brown. Thoughtful, sensitive. FJ: Elder-carer ....